Code Lyoko The Revenge of Xana Episodio 0
by ArcangelJeremy
Summary: El primer episodio de mi fic


1) Intereses compartidos, Era una tarde lluviosa cerca de un antiguo laboratorio abandonado cerrado al publico, no habia nadie a calles de ahi todo estaba cerrado .  
LA lluvia entraba por las canaletas del lugar e iba a parar al suelo... todo pronosticaba que no dejaria de llover en mucho rato Todo dentro estaba muy oscuro solo iluminado por unas tenues luces k venian de un ordenadro situado cerca de una eskina de una de las habitaciones k mostraba en su pantalla algo parecido a una peque a hoja ...

- Oye puedo ir a tu casa hoy dia.  
- Sabes yo tengo todos sus discos no son la gran cosa .  
- Ami me gusta Rose ella es muy wapa.  
- Es cierto que los subsonics se presentaran en el estadio.  
- Ya kiero que sea viernes.  
- Si , los lunes son una lata.  
Era una ma ana trankila como cualkiera en la secundaria Berston en Londres, las primeras luces del dia empezaban a salir a esplendor en una ma ana nublosa que tenia un cielo oscuro k comenzaba a disiparse.  
Suena el timbre.  
-Buenos dias estudiantes, abran sus libros en la pagina... hoy dia veremos.  
Un dia agotador como todos , ma ana clases, almuerzo, tarde de clases , cena y luego a dormir la rutina de todo lunes.  
-Muy bien explicamos la clase pasada el concepto de numeros de fibonacci , bien estos numeros tienen una amplia aplicacion en .  
El solo empezaba a darse a conocer por completo , seria una ma ana aburrida , calurosa quizas.  
-La demostracion es muy simple , tomaremos el primer termino como inicio...

Suena el timbre Un receso corto, momento para tomar una bebida, helada si es necesario , el calor lo exige -Venga hombre , ya te enteraste?, salieron los resultados del examen bimestral.- venia Wyatt -Ah si? - respondio Mark -Venga poned algo de entusiasmo no?, quien sabe quizas superaste tu propio record pasado o puede que Sandy te ganara por fin.  
-Seria interesante kisas .-respondio Mark sin prestar mucha atencion bebiendo su soda.  
Ambos avanzaron entre la multitud de estudiantes que se arremolinaban frente al tablon de publicaciones donde estaban los resultados.  
- vaya! .- dijo Wyatt que era mas alto y lograba ver a traves de la multitud.- Otra vez primero!  
- Ah si?.- dijo Mark con poco interes.  
- Increible, batiste ru propio record pasado, 10 en todo!.-repitio - Sandy no tuvo oportunidad contra ti.  
Paso de cerca una chica ignorandolos con la mirada en alto .  
- Vaya ! Realmente te envidio Mark .- dijo Wyatt.  
- Ah si? .- dijo aun mirando el paisaje.  
- Claro que si , las mejores calificaciones de todo el colegio , no tendras problemas en el futuro para conseguir una buena universidad , es mas se pelearan por ti.- dijo Wyatt.  
- Suena bien .- dijo aun mirando el sol que volvia a ocultarse tras una nube.  
- Si yo tuviera esas notas mi padre me hubiera comprado ese auto nuevo k salio, pronto cumplire 16 y podre sacar mi permiso... mi padre no lo kieres pero ya se lo compro a m hermano .  
- Sabes Wyatt , voy a ir por otra soda , hace mucho calor.- dijo Mark alejandose.- te veo en clases.  
- Si claro ...- dijo Wyatt desconcertado.  
Alejandose hacia un lugar mas desierto llego asta uno de los asientos del patio.  
"Creo que me equivoque al venir aqui , esto esta lleno de puros ni os consentidos.." pensaba Mark De la nada empezaba a deslizarse una peque a nube de humo hacia el ,proveniente de un dispositivo de ventilacion cerca, pero el no la noto.  
"Algunas veces desearia que todo esto no fuera tan aburrido" pensaba Se iba acercandose mas por entre las piernas.  
"Desearia .."pensaba Empazo a levantarse de las piernas subiendo por su pecho.  
-Que demonios esta.. !!! .- grito Mark justo cuando fue callado , el humo empezo a introducirse por su boca , sus oidos , los ojos por todos lados...

Toc Toc - Adelante .- dijo el profesor.  
- DIsculpe la tardanza profesor.- dijo Mark.  
- Oh , Mark , pasa ve a tu asiento , espero que no se te vuelva a hacer tarde, nose permite a los estudiantes estar fuera en horas de clase.  
- No volvera a ocurrir profesor.- dijo Mark sentandose.  
La clase volvia a sumirse en la tranquilidad.  
"que habra sido eso?, no me acerque a ninguna aparato electrico y si lo hiciera no existe algo como una nube de humo que se meta dentro de ti" pensaba - Mark!.- llamo el profesor "No se por que razon me siento diferente,esa nube fue algo real o fue una convulsion, o talves estoy .. "  
-Joven Mark! - llamo mas fuerte el profesor.  
-Si, profesor .- dijo recuperandose de sus pensamientos.  
-Llevo dos veces llamandolo al frente, puede resolvernos esta ecuacion en la pizarra.  
-En seguida .- dijo Mark. Luego de unos minutos..resolvio y paso a retirarse a su asiento.  
Paso la tarde, el almuerzo y la cena y al fin volvio a su habitacion en el internado.  
- Aburrido? -se escucho decir en su mente.  
-que que...que demonios..!.- dijo Mark , algo habia hablado, sus labios no se habian movido pero el sentia que algo dentro o a su costado de el habia dicho algo, miro a todos lados pero la habitacion estaba vacia.  
-Habra sido mi imaginacion?, claro he tenido un dia muy pesado y hacia mucho sol...- se dijo razonando.  
Fue a sentarse en su escritorio, abrio un libro de matematicas, prendio su ordenador.  
"Tengo a un numero x y un numero y segun el teorema de rolle" pensaba.  
- Se ve que te gustan los ordenadores...- repitio esa voz.  
- Quien esta ahi? .- dijo mark levantandose de la silla- que haces aqui .  
- Es una mala forma de saludar a alguien que trata de ser amable, te sugeriria no gritar la gente que pasa por tu puerta puede creer que te falta un tornillo.- repito la voz dentro de su cabeza.  
- que... que .. eres , donde estas?- repitio buscando a todos lados.  
- Estoy dentro de ti asi que no me busques. Yo puedo ayudarte si lo deseas...-le dijo- igual que tu estoy necesitando algo, por eso me meti dentro de tu de algo para seguir vivo .  
- Yo no necesito nada, sal de mi ahora.- dijo Mark.  
- Vamos no te gustar a salir de la rutina un poco? , te he observado, me recuerdas mucho a mi antes, que te parecer a tener al mundo a tus pies, vivir esa aventura, conquistar el mundo.  
- Yo no kiero esas cosas- replico Mark- no quiero tener problemas.  
-Vamos , te conosco, estoy dentro de ti. viviras una gran aventura.. te dare poder, todo el mundo a tus pies, tienes la capacidad para hacerlo ... hay un mundo que desconoces un mundo que utilizaremos para conquistar este,  
- De que rayos estas hablando.  
- Lyoko.  
- Lyoko? .- pregunto Mark,  
- Si ,solia poseerlo pero ahora estoy muy debil, te dare mi poder , mi conocimiento para que puedas lograrlo, solo necesito tu cooperacion.  
- que .. debo hacer?- pregunto Mark.  
- La informacion esta en tu ordenador.- dijo la voz.- en ese lugar aun tengo tropas , estan escondidas en una replika oculta.  
- Replika? , que estas diciendo?.- pregunto Mark.- que es un replica?  
- Con gusto aclarare todas tus dudas... pero .. tenemos un trato.  
- Que es lo que quieres a cambio de darme todo el mundo a mis pies, no digas que no esperas nada a cambio.  
- Dependo de ti para vivir, por eso te hablo a traves de tus pensamientos , utilize lo que me quedaba de energ a para entrar en tu cuerpo, pero no he podido poseerte a mi voluntad por que no tengo suficiente energia.  
- Eso es mas sincero, de poderlo lo habrias hecho.- dijo Mark.  
- Pero eso ya no importa, aceptas.  
Silencio por unos minutos - Me repugna la idea de compartir mi cuerpo, alma y mente con un virus molesto e imcompetente,... pero no puedo rechazar lo que me estas cierto todos los dias es lo mismo me gustaria salir de la rutina. - Entonces.  
- Usare tus poderes para dominar ese mundo que llamas Lyoko y luego este mundo.-dijo Mark con una sonrisa.  
- Eso suena bien - dijo la voz de Xana dentro de el.  
- Tenias razon tenemos mucho en comun, pero primero debes explicarme todo sobre esto , con detalles, no quiero errores.  
- Por supuesto, por mi esta bien.  
En las afueras el cielo oscurecia mas ... las nubes ocultaban la luna .. seria una noche oscura y fria...

FIN DEL EPISODIO 0


End file.
